


Believe

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Junko is a nice person in this, Makoto has low self-steem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Makoto Naegi is a 17-year-old boy who has very low self-esteem and he thinks he is useless. He wins a raffle to go to Hope's Peak Academy where he meets 3 girls that would change his life for the better.UPDATE: 19/11/18. I've cleaned up the story and spaced it out better.





	Believe

“I’m really sorry about this Naegi,” Jin Kirigiri said.

 

“No, it’s ok Headmaster, what else could you do” Makoto replied weakly. “There is only one dorm room left with a spare room inside. If the girls don’t want me in the room, then I will leave the school.”

 

Jin stopped walking as did Makoto. “You would leave the school if the girls won’t accept you?” The headmaster said stunned.

 

“Well yes,” Makoto replied. “Look, Headmaster, I don’t want to cause any problems. If I can’t move in, then I have nowhere else to stay on campus. If I just leave then, that will be another problem off your shoulders correct?”

 

“Easy Naegi” Jin said calmly. “I will think of something if things go wrong. Now come on.” The pair started to walk again, with Makoto dragging his suitcase along.

 

The pair reached the dorm room. Jin knocks on the door, and the pair waits for a few seconds, the door opens, and the pair saw a girl with short black hair and had freckles on her face.

 

“Headmaster,” she said weakly.

 

“Hello Ikusaba, is your sister and Kiirgiri in?” Jin asked.

 

‘ _Huh? Did he just say Kirigiri, wait does he have a daughter?’_ Makoto thought.

 

“Yes, please come in, and I will get them.”

 

The girl opened the door and let the pair in, and she went away to get the other two girls.

 

A few seconds later all three girls appeared in the living room.

 

“What’s up Headmaster, who is the cutie,” said the girl who had pink/blonde hair.

 

“Behave yourself Enoshima,” Jin said firmly.

 

Enoshima started to pout, and she folded her arms.

 

“I am here to see if this young boy here can stay in your dorm room?” Jin asked.

 

“I’m guessing every dorm room it taken up?” Enoshima replied.

 

Jin nodded. “Yes, I know I wouldn’t allow a male and female to share a dorm room together. But with you Ikusaba and Kirigiri taking up the only dorm room that has four bedrooms. I haven’t taken this decision lightly.”

 

Enoshima took a quick look at Makoto and began to smile. “I will allow it; he looks harmless. What about you ladies?”

 

“I will allow it,” Ikusaba said.

 

Then all eyes turned to the only person who hadn’t spoken yet.

 

Makoto had a look at the girl. ‘ _Wow she sure is pretty_ ’ he thought. The girl had purple hair and purple eyes.

 

“I will allow it I guess,” the girl said quietly, and she turned around and went back to her room.

 

“Hey!” Makoto shouted. “If you don’t want me here, just say I don’t want to be a problem to you.”

 

The girl stopped and turned back around to look at him.

 

“I said I would allow it didn’t?” She replied annoyed, and she continued toward her room.

 

“Hey don’t worry about her, she is always like that, anyway nice to meet ya. My name is Junko Enoshima and this my twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba.”

 

“Twins with different last names?” Makoto said surprised.

 

“Yeah please don’t ask,” Junko replied.

 

“Looks like I’m not needed here anymore,” Jin said. “If any of you have problems please come and say.”

 

“Will do Headmaster,” Junko said giving him the peace sign. Jin sighed, and he left the room.

 

“So, what is your name?” Mukuro asked quietly.

 

“Makoto Naegi,” Makoto replied with a smile.

 

“Cool,” Junko smiled. “Come on let me and Muku show you to your room.”

 

An hour later

 

Makoto was in the living room with the sisters, and he began to feel comfortable around them.

 

“Enoshima, Ikusaba. I want to say thank you for letting me stay here.”

 

Junko started to wave her hand. “It’s cool Naegi, I mean Geez if we said no it would have left you in a pickle.”

 

Makoto began to shook his head. “Not really, if you guys said no then I was planning to leave the school and head back home.” Junko and Mukuro looked at each in surprised.

 

“Do you have low self-esteem or something?” said a voice. The trio looked up and saw Kirigiri walking into the living room.

 

“No…well I don’t think I have,” Makoto lied. “I just didn’t want to be a hassle for everyone.”

 

The girl looked at him for a few seconds and said. “The name is Kyoko Kirigiri by the way.”

 

“Makoto Naegi” Makoto replied back. He had another fair look at Kyoko, and he saw her wearing gloves. ‘ _It can’t be that cold can it?_ ’ he thought.

 

“Do you mind?” Kyoko said annoyed.

 

“Sorry Kirigiri,” he said as he looked at his feet.

 

“Going out again are we?” Junko grinned. Kyoko nodded, and she left the room.

 

“Wow, she doesn’t like me does she,” Makoto said sadly.

 

“Nah like I said before she is always like that” Junko said.

 

“How long have you two know her for?” Makoto asked.

 

“Since Monday” Junko replied. “We have to spend a week on campus before school next week, so we can bed in and mingle with our new classmates.”

 

“What are our classmates like?”  Makoto asked.

 

“Not sure,” Junko said looking at her nails.

 

“Junko is a person who likes to play pranks on everyone,” Mukuro said.

 

“Oh,” Makoto said. ’ _It’s going to be a long year,’_ he thought.

 

Headmaster office

 

Kyoko knocked on her father's office door as she wanted answers about Makoto.

 

“Enter” he shouted. She opened the door, and she walked in and closed the door behind her.

 

“Hello father,” she said firmly.

 

“Hello, Kyoko how can I help you?” He replied.

 

“It’s about that Naegi boy,” she said.

 

Jin let out a low sigh. “Having second thoughts?” He asked.

 

She shook her head. “No, I was wanting know, what took him so long to show up. It’s Friday he should have been here on Monday.”

 

“It’s a long story,” he said.

 

Kyoko pulled out a chair and sat on, and she folded her arms. “I’ve got time to burn.”

 

Jin rolled his eyes and said. “Naegi won a raffle to come here. But since that boy has low self-esteem. He thought it was a joke, but his mother found the raffle ticket, and she phoned the school and asked for me personally.”

 

Kyoko eyes opened wide. “So it was his mother that got him in?”

 

“Yes” her father replied. “By the time she got around to phone, I told her it was too late, but she begged on the phone, and I caved in.”

 

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “How soft of you father.”

 

“Don’t take that tone with me Kyoko!” He said annoyed. “After Mrs Naegi spoke to me, I couldn’t really say no.” He let another sigh and continued. “She told me that Naegi doesn’t have any friends and he has no confidence in himself, and she thought by going to this school it would help him grow.”

 

“Yet you pair him with Enoshima, and we both know what she has been like this week” Kyoko replied.

 

“Like I had a choice!” Jin snapped back. Then he began to rub his face. “Sorry, Kyoko.”

 

“It’s fine father,” she said. “Naegi said something about leaving the school if he couldn’t get a room, did he say this to you as well?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Would you have let him if we said no?” She asked. “No, I would have found him a room” he replied.

 

“You're bending over backwards for this boy father,” she said.

 

“Look Kyoko, his mother, father and sister are worried about him. If this school can help him get better and make friends, then I will be happy.”

 

“Very well father, I won’t push the subject anymore,” she said softly.

 

“Good, now is there anything else you wanted?”

 

Kyoko stood up. “No father that is all,” she said, and she left the office.

 

Dorm Room

 

Kyoko walked into the living room to see Mukuro sitting on a chair with her headphones on while reading a book and while Junko was on the sofa watching tv.

 

“Your back early?” Junko said.

 

“I just need a walk that’s all,” Kyoko replied.

 

She sat down on the sofa next to Junko. “Where is Naegi?”

 

“Oh, he is in his room putting his clothes away,” Junko replied with her eyes glued to the screen.

 

“So when are you going to prank him?” Kyoko asked. Junko turned off the tv, and she looked at Kyoko.

 

“Never,” she smiled.

 

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

 

“Because I like him and he needs friends.”

 

Kyoko eyes open wide.

 

“No, I don’t like him in that way Kirigiri” Junko giggled. “He could do much better than me.”

 

“Enoshima, you have every boy on campus asking you out on dates, and you think Naegi could do better than you?”

 

“Yip” Junko giggled. “To be fair not every boy has asked me out. Mukuro has had offered since we arrived here on Monday.”

 

Kyoko looked at Mukuro who was in her own world. “Has she took any offers?”

 

“Nah, Muku is too shy,” Junko said.

 

“So then surely your sister and Naegi would be good for each other?”

 

“Oh look at you with the ships” Junko giggled. “However you are wrong. Like I said Muku is too shy, while I would be to wild for Naegi. The perfect choice for him someone would be you?”

 

Kyoko glared at Junko, “care to explain why?”

 

“Well your not shy nor wild. You’re more stable which Naegi needs” Junko replied and continued. “I’m not saying that you two should date. But I’m saying that you would be his ideal choice out of the three of us.”

 

“It sounds like you have experience in that department?” Kyoko said.

 

Junko nodded. “Yip, I’ve had a few dates before. I haven’t found the right guy that would put up with me you know.”

 

Kyoko went silent and began to think.

 

“Kirigiri, I feel really bad for Naegi, I managed to make him speak about his past. It made me and Muku really sad. That’s why I’m not going to prank him. Me and Muku are going to look after him and be friends with him.”

 

“I never knew you were this soft after the way you have been acting this week,” Kyoko smirked.

 

Junko began to sigh. “I might be a total bitch I get that. But I really want to help Naegi stand on his own two feet and get him to live.”

 

“Get him to live?” Kyoko said shocked. “Wait has he tried to kill himself?”

 

“Oh, thank goodness no!” Junko blowing a sigh of relief. “Naegi doesn’t have any friend at all, and he thinks he is useless. Me and Muku are aiming to put a smile on that face of his and get rid of the low self-esteem by the end of the year.”

 

“Would you like a hand?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Nope, stay away,” Junko said firmly.

 

“Excuse me?” Kyoko said in surprise.

 

“No offence Kirigiri, but he is scared of you, and he thinks you dislike him. You didn’t make the best of first impressions lets be honest here.” 

 

“He is quick to judge,” Kyoko said somewhat annoyed.

 

“Remember this is Naegi we were talking about. I wouldn’t be surprised if a dog barked at him and he took it as an insult” Junko said sadly.

 

The two girls both heard a door opening.

 

“So Kirigiri are you going out tonight again?” Junko asked changing topic quicker than Kyoko had time to process as Makoto walked into the living room.

 

“Oh hey, Naegi is that you all finished?” Junko asked.

 

Makoto nodded. “Yes, that’s me done. I’m hoping I’m not interrupting you guys” he said quietly.

 

Junko started to wave her hand. “Nah, I was only asking Kirigiri if she was going out tonight.”

 

“Oh ok,” he said. “Is…it ok if I can watch the tv?”

 

“Of course you can, me and Muku need to start getting ready.” Makoto walked over to the sofa and sat next to Kyoko.

 

“Where are you two going?” He asked.

 

“Me and Muku are going to a local concert,” she smiled.

 

“Oh cool,” Makoto said with a smile. “I hope you two enjoy it.”

 

“Thank Naegi,” Junko grinned. “So Kirigiri you never did answer my question are you going out tonight.”

 

“Yes, I am,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Keep safe will ya,” Junko said.

 

“Always” Kyoko smiled. Junko smiled back, and she walked over to her sister. Mukuro took her headphones off.

 

“Hey Muku it’s time to get ready,” Junko said.

 

Mukuro got up, and the pair went into their own rooms and got ready leaving Makoto and Kyoko sitting on the sofa.

 

“Hey Naegi,” she said causing Makoto to jump.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Kirigiri, I didn’t expect you to talk to me,” he said meekly.

 

“It’s ok; I just want to apologie if I came off as very cold an hour ago. I have a hard time meeting new people that’s all.”

 

“It’s cool,” he said quietly, and he went back to watching the tv.

 

Later on that night

 

Kyoko arrived back at her dorm room after a few hours at the office. Being a part-time detective was fun, and it helped her gain experience dealing with grown adults.

 

She walked into the living room and saw Makoto still watching the tv.

 

“Hello Naegi,” she said.

 

“Oh hey Kirigiri,” he said nervously.

 

“I’m going to put the kettle on would you like a cup of tea?” She asked.

 

“No thank you,” he said.

 

Kyoko went into the kitchen and made herself tea. She grabbed herself a book she was reading, and she sat on the chair.

 

“Would you like me to leave?” Makoto asked.

 

“What?” Kyoko replied.

 

“I mean, you're reading your book. I thought I ask if you wanted me to leave you so can read in peace?”

 

“Naegi, if I wanted to read my book in peace then I would have gone to my room. Just stay here and watch the tv” she replied calmly.

 

Makoto didn’t reply, and he went back to watching the tv. A minute later Kyoko heard a noise of a hungry stomach.

 

“Naegi have you had anything to eat since you arrived here?”

 

“No I haven’t” he replied.

 

“Why not?” She asked.

 

“Because I hadn’t put any money towards this week shopping,” he said quietly. “The Headmaster told me that each dorm gets money to spend on the shopping. Because I wasn’t here at the start of the week. None of the food is mine.”

 

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “So what you were just going to sit in here and starve to death” she snapped.

 

Makoto quickly got up from the sofa and went to his room. Kyoko closed her eyes, and she began to rub her temple.

 

“I can see why Enoshima wanted me to stay away from him” she sighed. Kyoko heard the front door open, and the sisters walked into the living room.

 

“Hey Kirigiri, where is Naegi?” Junko asked.

 

“He is in his room. I snapped at him” Kyoko sighed.

 

“Geez, I told you to stay away from him” Junko groaned.

 

“I know you did, but I was just sitting here reading my book and him watching the tv. Then I heard his stomach growling only to find out. He hasn’t had anything to eat.”

 

“So why hasn’t he taken something from the fridge then?” Junko asked.

 

“Because it wasn’t his food he said” Kyoko replied. Junko rolled her eyes, and she went to get Makoto.

 

Mukuro sat on the sofa and began to watch the tv. “How was the concert Ikusaba?” Kyoko asked. “It was really good,” Mukuro said with a smile. “Good to hear” Kyoko replied back smiling.

 

“How was the office?” Mukuro asked.

 

“Dull as ever, just going through some paperwork,” Kyoko replied as she closed her book.

 

Kyoko saw Junko and Makoto come into the living room and both sat on the sofa.

 

“Muku can you turn off the tv for a few seconds please,” Junko asked. Mukuro grabbed the remote turned it off.

 

“Naegi, see as long as you live here our food is your food ok,” Junko said. Makoto didn’t reply. Junko began to sigh. “Naegi, I know what is going through your head right now.”

 

Makoto looked at Junko. “Wait you do?” He said surprised.

 

Junko nodded “Yip, the word pity comes to mind.” Makoto looked back at the ground, and he could only sigh.

 

“Naegi” Mukuro said firmly which surprised her sister and Kyoko. “I know you have problems. But you are not a hassle for us; I want you to trust us and start eating food. Because if not Junko is going to start spoon feeding you.”

 

“Your bluffing right” Makoto said trying his best not to laugh.

 

“She is right mister!” Junko said. “I will feed you myself.”

 

“Geez, you make it sound like I’m your baby boy and your my mother.”

 

Kyoko and Mukuro burst out laughing, while Junko was left embarrassed. Makoto looked around confused.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked.

 

“You said something that me and Kirigiri found funny” Mukuro said.

 

“Wait, I said something funny?” he said sounding shocked.

 

“Yes you did” Kyoko replied. “You even managed to shut up Enoshima as well.” Makoto looked at Junko, and she started to laugh as well.

 

First the time in a long while, Makoto felt happy, and he began to smile. ”Maybe coming here wasn’t such a bad idea coming here. I feel happy.”

 

The girls stopped laughing, and all smiled at him.

 

“Good stuff,” Junko said. “It’s a start; right I’m going to make toast who wants some.” Mukuro and Kyoko both stuck up their hands.

 

“I would like some please Enoshima” Makoto asked with a smile.

 

“Cool, toast coming right up,” Junko said with a fist pump as she walked into the kitchen.

 

“Naegi I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Kyoko said.

 

“It’s ok Kirigiri” he replied. “Please don’t feel bad, I was just being me.”

 

“Stubborn?” Mukuro said.

 

Makoto titled his head. “Geez, Ikusaba it hasn’t been a full day, and you have already figured me out.”

 

“You’re an open book we can all read you” she giggled. “But the real prize is Kirigiri; she is a tough nut to crack.”

 

Kyoko smiled warmly at Mukuro. “Not going to happen Ikusaba.”

 

“Oh, is that a challenge I can hear,” Mukuro chuckled.

 

“Maybe it is,” Kyoko said cooly. The two girls laughed, and Makoto began to smile again.

 

Kyoko got up and went into the kitchen and saw Junko pulling butter out of the fridge.

 

“Enoshima, I’m going to help Naegi as well, and I don’t care what you say,” Kyoko said.

 

“That’s fine with me Kirigiri,” Junko said as she put butter on the toast. “Just be gentle with him ok.”

 

“I will you have my word.”

 

During the course of the weekend, Makoto began to feel better about himself, and that was thanks to girls. They all spoke about their favourite films and food, and Makoto began to come out of his shell.

 

First day at Hope’s Peak

 

Makoto got up earlier than the girls did. He got himself dressed, and he made toast and tea as he watched tv.

 

“Geez your up early it’s only half 7,” Junko yawned as she walked into the living room.

 

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” he mumbled.

 

“Nervous?” Junko asked

 

“Yeah, I am a bit,” he replied.

 

“Don’t worry Naegi, me, Muku and Kirigiri have got your back.”

 

“Thanks, Enoshima it means a lot,” he said with a smile.

 

“Hey Naegi, do you have a nickname?” Junko asked.

 

“Kinda,” he said. “My parents and sister call me Mako. But I find it lame.”

 

“How?” Junko questioned him.

 

“You only get nicknames from friends. But I never had any friends before, so I don’t really have one. It’s like how you call your sister Muku.”

 

“Fair enough” Junko replied. “Naegi do you consider us as friends?”

 

“Um…I’m I good enough to be your friend?”

 

“Of course you are” Junko smiled. “I was even thinking of a nickname for you.”

 

“Wait you are?” Makoto said in shock.

 

Junko nodded, “yip, I have one for Kirigiri…but I haven’t used it yet because she won’t like it.”

 

“Oh I see,” Makoto said. “What is the nickname if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“Babe,” she said.

 

Makoto began to chuckle. “Something tells me that Kirigiri won’t like that.”

 

“I won’t like what?” Kyoko said as she walked into the living room, causing Makoto to jump.

 

“Oh morning Kirigiri,” he said nervously. “We were just talking about nicknames and Enoshima has come one up for you.”

 

Kyoko folded her arms and looked at Junko. “Oh really?” she said. “Let’s hear it then?”

 

“Babe” Junko grinned. Kyoko rolled her eyes and said. “Your very creative aren’t you?”

 

“Hey! I like it,” Junko moaned.

 

“I guess I will allow it,” Kyoko said. “Cheers Babe, you can call me Junko unless you have a nickname for me” Junko grinned. “Junko will do just fine” Kyoko smirked.

 

“Fair enough” Junko replied.

 

“So have you got a nickname for Naegi yet?” Kyoko asked.

 

“I think I have,” Junko said. Makoto and Kyoko both looked at Junko with interest.

 

“Sweetheart,” Junko said.

 

“Umm Enoshima, I don’t think there is anything sweet about me,” Makoto said sadly.

 

“Nonsense” Junko replied. “You have made us laugh and your well mannered.”

 

Makoto began to blush, Junko and Kyoko saw this, and the latter began to get a little bit jealous.

 

“Thanks, Enoshima,” he said.

 

“You can call me Junko, if my nickname sticks?”

 

“That’s fine by me Junko. Wow, my first nickname. It may be a weird one, but I don’t care.”

 

“Good stuff, well I better get ready for school. We will go all together ok?” Junko smiled.

 

“Fine by me,” Makoto said.

 

“Likewise,” Kyoko said.

 

“Great” Junko said as she walked out of the living room.

 

Makoto had a quick look at Kyoko and notice that she was still wearing gloves.

 

‘ _Does she wear those gloves all the time or just in front of us?_ ’ he thought.

 

“I’ve got admit Kirigiri; I didn’t think you would like Junko nickname.”

 

Again Kyoko began to feel jealous. ‘ _Kyoko come on get a grip. You shouldn't be jealous that he is calling Junko by her first name.’_

 

“I could have been called a lot worse,” she said quietly. “I’ve got on surprisingly well with Junko in the last week. She hasn’t tried to prank me, and she has been a good friend so far. Maybe that’s why I’ve allowed it.”

 

“Yeah I agree with you there she has been a good friend,” Makoto said smiling. “My first and only friend.”

 

Kyoko eyes opened wide in shock. “So me and Ikusaba are not your friends?” She asked.

 

“No” he replied. Kyoko was left stunned, was this boy blind to see that herself and Mukuro like him as a friend.

 

“Please don’t take this the wrong with Kirigiri” he sighed. “I just felt that I wasn’t good enough to be your or Ikusaba’s friend.”

 

Kyoko began to rub her forehead as Mukuro walked in.

 

“Hey, guys,” she said then she saw Kyoko rubbing her temple. “Hey Kirigiri what’s up?”

 

“Ikusaba,” Kyoko sighed. “Do you see Naegi as a friend?”

 

“Yes of course I do,” Mukuro replied.

 

“Well, Naegi doesn’t see us two as friends,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Are you letting your self-esteem talk for you again Naegi?” Mukuro asked.

 

“Yeah” he sighed.

 

Mukuro sat down on the sofa and placed a hand on his. Makoto tried to move in fear, but Mukuro had a firm grip on his hand. While Kyoko looked on and her jealousy began to build again.

 

“Look Naegi,” Mukuro said softly. “Me, my sister and Kirigiri all see you as a friend. We have all gotten to know each other that little bit better over the weekend. I didn’t think I would make any friends because I’m really shy. But I’ve got to meet you and Kirigiri, and I’m happy to call you two my friends.”

 

“Really?” Makoto said sounding surprised.

 

Mukuro nodded and began to smile. “Yes, I know things have been hard for you. But remember I’ve always got your back as does my sister and Kirigiri.”

 

“Thank Ikusaba it means a lot,” he smiled weakly. “I’m sorry for being a hassle again. I just thought that with Kirigiri being a part-time detective, you being a local hand to hand fighting champion and your sister is an upcoming model. I just felt that all of you could do better in the friend's department.”

 

“Naegi just listen to yourself,” Mukuro said as she shook her head. “Friendships are built on caring and trust and not on what you're good at.”

 

“You make a fair point” he sighed.

 

“Good and I hope you take that point on board,” Mukuro said firmly.

 

“I will thank you Ikusaba,” he said.

 

“Your welcome, anyway your keen, you're up and dressed already,” she said.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep that well last night. So I got up early and got dressed and that.”

 

“I see, well I better get some food in me and get dressed,” Mukuro said. She stood up, and Makoto could feel Mukuro warm hand leaving his. Mukuro walked into the kitchen, while Kyoko went to her room.

 

‘ _Why I’m I feeling jealous? I told myself that I would never fall for another guy ever again….not after what happened._ ’ Kyoko thought as she looked at gloved hands.

 

An hour later

 

The four walked into their classroom, and Makoto got to see his classmates for the first time. They all stared at him, and this caused him to panic slightly.

 

“Hello everyone,” said a girl in her mid-20’s as she walked into the classroom.

 

“My name is Chisa Yukizome, and I will be your teacher for the next year or so,” she said with a warm smile.

 

Kyoko was surprised to see Chisa as she was sure that the teacher was teaching the class above them.

 

She walked over to the teacher. “Miss Yukizome.”

 

“Oh hello there Kirigiri,” Chisa said cheerfully. “Before you ask, the Headmaster asked me if I could take over this class.”

 

“Do you know the reason why?” Kyoko asked.

 

Chisa nodded, “Yes I do.”

 

“Very well, please be gentle on Naegi will you?”

 

Chisa nodded again, and Kyoko went to her seat.

 

Chisa started to call out peoples names to check if everyone was present, which they were. Chisa was pleased by this.  

 

“Right class, I want everyone to give a warm welcome to Makoto Naegi, as he wasn’t at the introduction day last Monday” Chisa said. “Please, Naegi stand up and talk about yourself for a few seconds.”

 

Makoto stood up, and he began to panic. He saw Junko giving him a thumbs up, he took a big breath and said. “Hello everyone my name is Makoto….I’m 17 years old….I..I…”

 

He froze, and he looked at Kyoko, who gave him a small nod. “I have three friends, and they are, Enoshima, Ikusaba and Kirigiri.”

 

“Friends? Oh please don’t talk so much nonsense” Byakuya said firmly. “Enoshima will prank you, Ikusaba will use you as a punching bag, and Kirigiri will just clean up any evidence so the former can’t get caught.”

 

Makoto was so shocked by Byakuya speech; he tried to make a break for the door.

 

But Mukuro stopped him and whispered to him. “Togami is a cruel person. But don’t let his words bother you remember what I said to you this morning.”

 

Makoto looked her and nodded, and he turned around and went back to his seat.

 

Mukuro went up to Byakuya desk and glared at him. “You watch your mouth rich boy, oh I will be using you as a punching bag.”

 

“BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW” Chisa roared making the whole class jump. “Now,” she said more calmly. “Ikusaba back to your seat and not another word from you. Togami you're staying behind after class we are going to have a few words.”

 

“I will not, you can’t order me around,” he said in anger.

 

“I will and I can,” Chisa said firmly. “Or unless you fancy a trip to the Headmaster office.”

 

Byakuya looked away in disgust as the whole class watched on in shock. The great Byakuya Togami was put in his place by his teacher.

 

Junko looked at her sister and gave her a thumbs up. Mukuro nodded and smiled back. Chisa picked up her marker pen and started to write something on the whiteboard. Junko took this chance to write something a piece of paper.

 

Once she was done writing, she crushed it into a ball. Then she looked to Makoto was looking at his desk. She threw the piece of paper on the ground and Makoto saw it rolling towards him as did Byakuya.

 

Makoto picked up the paper, and he opened it.

**Stay strong and don’t let Togami words get to you. How many friends do you think he has if his attitude stinks**.

 

He looked at Junko and smiled.

 

“Miss Yukizome,” Byakuya said.

 

Chisa turned around to face him. “Yes, Togami?”

 

“I saw Enoshima sending Naegi a message just there” he smirked. Chisa looked at look at Enoshima who shrugged her shoulders.

 

Chisa put her pen down and walked over to Makoto. “Hand it over please. Naegi.” Makoto did as he was told.

 

Chisa opened the piece of paper and said cheerfully. “I would say none, but who am I to judge.” Junko started to chuckle, and Byakuya grew annoyed.

 

A few hours later

 

The four left class for lunch with Togami staying behind with Junko giving him a peace sign as she left the room. She and the other three sat outside on the grass as it was a lovely day.

 

“Ikusaba, sorry for getting you into trouble,” Makoto said sadly.

 

“Why are you saying sorry for? Togami tried to make us look bad, and I wasn't having any of it” she replied firmly.

 

“Ikusaba I would pay to see you use Togami as a punching bag,” Kyoko said with an evil smile.

 

“Only if you clean up the evidence so I won’t be caught,” Mukuro replied back with an evil smile as well.

 

“Deal” Kyoko replied, and the two girls started to laugh.

 

Makoto watched Kyoko and Mukuro laugh and made him feel happy that his friends were having a good time. He went into his bag and pulled a bottle of juice, and he saw Chihiro walking towards them.

 

“Hey guys,” she said nervously.

 

“Hey, Fujisaki what’s up?” Junko smiled.

 

“Oh nothing much” she mumbled. “I just wanted to say something to Naegi if that is ok?”

 

“Go ahead,” Makoto said smiling.

 

“I just wanted to say that not everybody in our class is like Togami. I felt he was very harsh on you, Kirigiri and Ikusaba” she replied weakly.

 

“Aww, what about me?” Junko pouted.

 

“Well you already pranked him and Ludenburg last week, so Togami wasn’t wrong about you,” Chihiro said.

 

“Fujisaki, you need to understand. The reason I pranked those two because they were too big for their own shoes” Junko replied.

 

“What really?” Chihiro said in shock.

 

“Yeah, I don’t have a problem with anyone in my class apart from those two. But if the others step out of line or become too big for their own good. Then I will knock them down a peg or two” Junko grinned.

 

“Oh I see, that would explain why I haven’t been pranked yet,” Chihiro said.

 

“And you won’t be” Junko replied with a smile.

 

“Thank you,” Chihiro said, and she bowed. “I better get back to Asahina and Ogami. It has been nice talking to you guys” Chihiro said with a smile, and she left the group alone.

 

“I never knew you were this soft Junko?” Kyoko said with a smirk.

 

“I just hate big headed people and bullies that’s all Babe,” Junko replied.

 

Mukuro quickly looked at the pair in shock. “Junko? Babe?”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to say to you Muku. Babe and Sweetheart are calling me by my first name, and I’m calling them by their nicknames I made up for them” Junko giggled.

 

“When did this happen?” Mukuro asked.

 

“This morning, Makoto is Sweetheart and Kyoko is Babe,” Junko replied.

 

“Alright fair enough,” Mukuro said somewhat stunned. “If you guys are on first names, then you can call me Mukuro,” she said.

 

“Cool that is fine by me” Makoto smiled. “Call me Makoto from now on.”

 

Mukuro nodded. “What are about you Kirigiri?”

 

“Yes that is fine Mukuro, call me Kyoko,” she smiled.

 

“Aww look at us becoming real close,” Junko giggled.

 

Later on that week

 

Chisa took the class out to the running tracks for some P.E. Chisa wanted to see who was the fastest runner. So the class did sprints then Chisa mixed things up putting the class into groups, and they did 4 x 100 metres relays.

 

Makoto much to his horror kept failing to grab the barton as it was handed to him by Mondo. Which annoyed the biker greatly. Makoto along with Mondo was in a group with Aoi and Toko.

 

Makoto group were in the final race as were Kyoko team who had her, Celestia, Leon and Taka. As they took their places, Makoto and Kyoko would be the last runners.

 

“Hey Naegi, no matter what happens just enjoy yourself ok,” she said.

 

“Ok,” he replied.

 

Aoi and Leon started things off, and Aoi had gained a good advantage over Leon. She passed the barton to Toko who began to run. As Leon handed the barton to Celestia and she manages to make up some ground.

 

Toko reached Mondo, and he ran, but he was caught up by his bro Taka who got his baton from Celestia. The two were neck and neck, then Makoto and Kyoko started to run so they could get their baton sticks.

 

Kyoko caught her barton from Taka, and she started to run, while Makoto fumble the pass from Mondo and he dropped the barton. Which caused Mondo to roar at him. Kyoko heard this, and she stopped running, and she turned around.

 

“Your useless Naegi, we could have won this,” Mondo said in anger.

 

“I’m…..sorry Owada….Give me another a chance,” Makoto said as he reached rock bottom again.

 

“There won’t be another chance,” Mondo said in anger as he punched Makoto in the face causing the latter to crash to the ground knocked out.

 

Chisa ran over with pure horror on her face, while Mukuro ran forward but was pulled by her sister.

 

“No don’t Muku; we don’t want things to get any worse.”

 

Kyoko couldn’t believe what just happened. She was very angry that Makoto got hurt. She dropped her barton and slowly walked over to Mondo, who had fallen to his knees in regret over what he had done.

 

She punched Mondo in the face in anger, causing the biker to fall to the ground holding his face. Taka rushed up to Kyoko in anger as all hell broke loose. Junko and Mukuro rushed towards the pair and pulled Kyoko away, while Leon and Hiro pulled Taka away.

 

Sakura went over to Chisa, and the pair spoke for a few seconds. Sakura picked Makoto up and took him to the hospital wing.

 

“Class is over for today,” Chisa said firmly. “Owada, Kirigiri, you two have booked yourself a meeting with the Headmaster. If anybody steps out of line today. Then all of you can leave this school and not come back.”

 

Later on that day

 

Makoto began to wake up and the first thing he noticed that he was lying in a bed in a random room with Junko and Mukuro looking relieved.

 

“Hey, guys where am I?” He mumbled.

 

“We are one of the spare room in the hospital wing” Mukuro answered.

 

He slowly began to get up, and he looked at the two sisters.

 

“What happened to me?”

 

Mukuro and Junko looked at each other with concern.

 

“Please tell me,” he asked.

 

“You were knocked out by Owada don’t you remember?” Mukuro said sadly.

 

“No, I don’t” Makoto replied. “Wait that means Kirigiri won the race right?”

 

Junko shook her head. “No Sweetheart she stopped running after she heard Owada shouting at you. After he knocked you out, Babe walked over to him and punched Owada in the face.” 

 

Makoto eyes widen in horror. “Where is Kirigiri the now?”

 

“She is in the dorm room right now. Her and Mondo were up seeing the Headmaster after everything cooled down” Junko said.

 

“Everything cooled down?” Makoto asked.

 

Mukuro nodded, “Taka rushed up to Kyoko, then we rushed and pulled Kyoko away. While Taka himself was pulled away by the guys.”

 

Makoto began to sigh, and he put his head in his hands.

 

“Makoto Naegi, don’t you dare start blaming yourself,” Mukuro said firmly.

 

“I wasn’t, I was thinking about Kirigiri” he sighed. “I need to speak to her.”

 

He tried to get out of bed, but he was stopped by Junko. “Hold on Sweetheart, let me get the nurse first to see if your ok to leave,” she said as she left the room.

 

Dorm room

 

Kyoko was lying on her bed as she thought about what happened today.

 

“Why did I stick up for Naegi” she moaned. She looked at her gloves and sighed. “I will not fall in love again. Not after what happened to me and my hands.”

 

She heard her phone go off and she picked it up, it was a text Junko. She began to read it and felt happy that Makoto was doing ok and coming back to the dorm.

 

Then she began to shake her head. “Come on Kyoko; he is a boy. Get a grip.”

 

She got up from her bed, and she left her room and made herself tea. She heard the others come in and she left the kitchen to greet them. When she saw Makoto looking well, her heart began to beat that ever bit faster.

 

“Kirigiri can we talk for a second” Makoto said firmly.

 

“Yes, what’s up?” She replied.

 

“I’m going to get straight to the point here and say that what you did was really stupid,” he said firmly.

 

 _‘Oh dear, this isn’t going to go well._ ’ Junko thought.

 

“Excuse me?” Kyoko replied in shock.

 

“Yeah you heard me,” Makoto said firmly. “There was no need for you to punch Oawada, but you did it anyway.”

 

Kyoko was left stunned she was getting called out by Makoto the last person that she thought would give her crap about this.

 

“Honestly Kirigiri, I know why you did it, but I don’t want you in trouble because of me.

 

“I was only protecting you” she replied back in anger. “I was only being a friend Naegi.”

 

“Yeah I know, but what did Mukuro and Junko do? Nothing that’s what because they knew it was wise not to create more problems.”

 

“Fine then Naegi, If I’m not allowed to stick up for you, then our friendship is over. Don’t talk to me ever again” she said in pure anger as she left the living room and slammed her door in anger.

 

Makoto was left stunned; he didn’t expect that to happen. He started to cry, and he went to his room. Mukuro and Junko were left stunned themselves. They could hear the kettle go off in the kitchen.

 

“I don’t suppose you have a plan to fix this?” Mukuro asked. “No Muku sadly I do not” Junko sighed.

 

2 months later

 

Makoto was sitting alone in the computer room. He was talking to his sister Komaru, and they had a good catch up which left Makoto happy. He began to watch a few videos, and he heard someone come into the room.

 

“Oh hey, Fujisaki,” Makoto said smiling.

 

“Hey Naegi, I hope I’m not bothering you?” She said nervously.

 

“Nope, I was just watching some silly videos. Can I help you with something?”

 

Chihiro froze, and she shook her head. “Yeah, there is something I want to tell you.”

 

Makoto could see the fear on the young woman face. “Are you sure you want to talk about it?” Chihiro looked at Makoto and began to smile weakly.

 

“I guess I don’t have a poker face do I?” She joked as she sat beside Makoto. “I wanted to tell someone my darkest secret for a long time, but I fear what other people will think.”

 

Makoto began to smile. “Don’t be put off by what other people think of you,” he said warmly. “Enoshima has told me to be strong and don’t be put off by other thoughts.”

 

“But….my secret…will make you think otherwise” she mumbled.

 

“Try me” Makoto smiled.

 

Chihiro knew she could trust him and said. “I’m not really….a girl…..I’m a boy.” Makoto eyes widened for a few seconds before returning to normal.

 

“I was bullied a lot when I was growing up; I was always told to man up. So I started to dress as a girl to make the bullying stop” he said as he started to cry.

 

“Chihiro you shouldn’t cry,” Makoto said softly. “It must have been very hard for you to tell me something as big as that. But you did it, and my opinion of you doesn’t change even if your really a boy and not a girl.”

 

“Really?” Chihiro sobbed.

 

Makoto nodded. “Yes, I feel jealous right now. Because I wish I had your strength to fight my own problems. Anyway, do you plan to tell the others?”

 

“I wanted to tell Oawda and Taka for a while because I wanted to become one of the bros. I didn’t know how they would respond, so I never told them” Chihiro replied.

 

“I think you should, Owada and Taka seem pretty cool guys” Makoto replied.

 

Chihiro cleared his tears and began to smile. “Thanks to you I will, Naegi thank you for being a pretty cool friend.”

 

“Hey it’s cool, I’m happy to help” Makoto smiled.

 

Shopping Centre

 

Junko, Mukuro and Kyoko were out doing some shopping. Halloween was coming up, so Junko wanted an outfit for the night, and she dragged the other two out shopping against their will.

 

Things weren’t the same in the dorm room since Kyoko and Makoto fell out. Junko and Mukuro tried their best to patch things up, but nothing worked.

 

As the trio sat down for lunch in a restaurant, Kyoko began to look at the menu, and she began to sigh.

 

“You ok Babe?” Junko asked.

 

“Not really” Kyoko replied.

 

“Oh come on Babe, I had to get you out and about. It’s not good being in the same room with someone that you dislike it’s not good for you or Sweetheart.”

 

Kyoko let out another sigh. “You have a point….how is Naegi?”

 

“Ah, he is doing fine. Took him a while to get over what happened 2 months ago but he better than he has ever been.”

 

“Was that because of Owada or was it because of me?” Kyoko asked. Junko picked up the menu and didn’t reply.

 

Mukuro rolled her eyes and took over. “It was because of you. Kyoko I’m sorry, but me and Junko could both hear you and Makoto cry that night.”

 

Kyoko put down her menu and began to rub her forehead.

 

“He has been asking how you have been doing,” Mukuro said.

 

“He has?” Kyoko replied in shock.

 

“Yip, Sweetheart has asked me and Muku a few times. But he asked us to keep it a secret” Junko said.

 

Kyoko let out another sigh, and she looked at her gloves. “Guys, I have a crush on Naegi.”

 

“Yeah we know,” Mukuro said casually. “Did I make it that obvious?” Kyoko sighed.

 

“Yip, whenever you were in the same room with Sweetheart, you two both struggled to keep your eyes off each other,” Junko said firmly. “I’m surprised that you two didn’t catch each other staring.”

 

Kyoko was left stunned, and Junko started to giggle. “If you two weren’t so stubborn and let me and Muku help then you two would be best of friends again.”

 

“Friends,” Kyoko muttered. She looked at her gloves again, and her anger began to build. “I told myself I would never fall for another guy ever again. But my heart is betraying me, and I’ve fallen for Naegi.”

 

“Babe, I know you wear those gloves for a reason. But you can’t let whatever happened to you control your future,” Junko said firmly.

 

Kyoko looked around the place to see if they were alone, which they were and she slowly took off her gloves.

 

Junko and Mukuro got to see Kyoko hands, and both of them felt sick and horrified. Her hands were burned rotten.

 

“Kyoko what happened to your hand and who did it,” Mukuro said in anger.

 

“My ex and his lover” Kyoko whimpered. “I met my ex a year ago. I have never been so happy. He was perfect in my eyes, but one day I saw him kissing another girl. I pulled him up, and he told me that he wanted to explain things out like two grown adults.”

 

Kyoko stopped talking, and tears started to appear around her eyes. “He only went out with me because I was the Headmaster, daughter. My ex thought that he could use our relationship to get him and his lover into the school.”

 

The two sisters couldn’t believe what they were hearing, and Kyoko began to talk again.

 

“We went back to his flat, but the girl that he was kissing with was hiding in the flat ready to jump me. So when we got inside, she jumped me, and they both started attacking me. Then at one point, the girl didn’t like my hands because mines were more pretty than hers. So my ex started to boil a hot pot of water, and the pair forced my hands into the water burning my hands. Because I was screaming in so much pain, one of my ex’s neighbours heard me and knocked the door down and saved me. Now my ex and his lover are in jail.”

 

Junko and Mukuro were left stunned as Kyoko started to cry. “I don’t want to get hurt again, that’s why I made a promise to myself. But meeting Naegi blew that promise sky high.”

 

“Come on Kyoko,” Junko said surprising Kyoko and Mukuro. “You can’t compare your ex to Makoto.”

 

“Junko is right” Mukuro added. “Makoto doesn’t have a bad bone in him.”

 

Kyoko put her gloves back on, and she closed her eyes. “Junko, Mukuro I’m sorry I want to go home.”

 

“Sure let's go, we haven’t been served anyway,” Junko said.

 

An hour later

 

Makoto was in the living room watching the tv. He heard the front door open, and he saw Kyoko looking very upset as she rushed to her room. Makoto then saw the twins come in.

 

“Hey, it’s Kirigiri ok?” He asked with concern.

 

The twins looked at each other sadly, and Junko said. “Nope, she needs time to be alone.”

 

Makoto let a sigh. “Junko, Mukuro please keep an eye out on Kirigiri for me.”

 

“You have our word” Mukuro smiled.

 

Then the trio heard someone knock on the door. Mukuro went to answer it, and she saw Mondo and Taka.

 

“Hey Ikusaba, is Naegi there?” Mondo asked.

 

“He is,” she said firmly. “State your business.”

 

“We only want to say thank you to him for giving Fujisaki a hand,” Mondo said.

 

Mukuro looked at the pair, and she opened the fully and let the pair in. She closed the door, and she led the pair in the living room.

 

“Hey Naegi, me and Taka wanted to say thanks for what you said to Fujisaki today,” Mondo said.

 

Junko was confused, and she looked at Makoto.

 

“It’s fine; I’m guessing you two took the news well?” Makoto asked.

 

Taka nodded. “Yes, we did, when Fujisaki told us the truth. I have never seen him happy before.”

 

The two sisters looked at each in shock; then they saw Kyoko walking into the living room looking confused to see Mondo and Taka there.

 

“Oh hey, Kirigiri,” Mondo said nervously. “I promise I’m not here to cause trouble.”

 

“Hang on!” Junko said confused. “You called Fujisaki him?”

 

“Fujisaki is a guy,” Mondo replied.

 

“Eh, what?” Junko said.

 

Makoto stood up and began to tell the group what happened in the computer room, and everything started to make sense for Kyoko and the twins.

 

“Naegi you have earned me and Taka respect. You gave Fujisaki the strength to talk about his secret that he wanted to tell me and Taka for a few months now” Mondo ginned,

 

“I’m just happy that you guys accept him for who he is. Because I fear the likes of Togami won’t” Makoto said sadly.

 

“If that rich boy slags Fujisaki, then he will be made to pay,” Mondo said firmly. “Fujisaki is going to tell the class on Monday, and we fully support him.”

 

“I will support him too,” Makoto said with a smile.

 

“Me too” Junko with a fist pump.

 

“Same here,” Mukuro said.

 

“Likewise,” Kyoko said.

 

“Awesome” Mondo said with a big grin. “We better go bro and tell Fujisaki the good news,” Taka said. Mondo nodded, and the pair left the dorm room.

 

“Look at you, Sweetheart!” Junko smiled. “You’ve changed someone life for the better.”

 

“I guess I have haven’t I?” He replied.

 

“I’m proud of you Sweetheart you have come along way.”

 

Makoto began to blush, “Stop it Junko you're making me blush.”

 

Junko began to giggle, but she stopped when she saw Kyoko walked forward and stood face to face with Makoto.

 

“Junko, Mukuro, can I get a few minutes alone with Naegi?”

 

“Yeah sure Babe, come on Muku let’s go outside for a little walk,” Junko said, and the sisters left the dorm room.

 

“Naegi, I want to say sorry for the way I acted months ago. I was immature and childish.”

 

“Kirigiri it’s ok,” he said softly. “I shouldn’t have gone straight to the point and called you out as I did.”

 

He let out a small sigh. “Kirigiri, I’ve missed talking to you.”

 

“I’ve missed talking to you too” Kyoko replied. “Can you forgive me and give me a second chance?”

 

Makoto began to smile. “Kirigiri I thought you would never ask.”

 

Kyoko began to smile back, and she slowly put her arms out and wrapped them around Makoto body.

 

Makoto froze as this was the first time he was hugged by a girl that wasn’t his mother or sister.

 

“Naegi it’s ok don’t panic. You can put your arms around me” she said softly.

 

He did as he was told and the two stood together holding each other.

 

“Kirigiri, this feels nice,” he said softly.

 

“Yes it does” she replied. Just like that everything felt better for the pair and both of them were happy.

 

A few days later

 

The group walked into class and saw Fujisaki standing in front of the class. Junko gave Fujisaki the thumbs up, and he began to smile.

 

“Ok, class Fujisaki has something to say,” Chisa said cheerfully as she sat down.

 

“I want to apologise to everyone,” he said nervously. “I have been living a lie; I’m not really a girl. I’m a boy. I was bullied in my youth, and I started to dress like a girl to make the bullying stop.”

 

“You’re a freak,” Byakuya said in disgust.

 

“And your just a spoiled little child,” Chihiro shot back.

 

Byakuya was horrified Chihiro spoke to him like that. Junko began to giggle as Byakuya was put in his place.

 

Makoto stood up and said. “I’m happy for you Chihiro.”

 

Makoto then began to clap, followed by Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro. Then Mondo and Taka joined in as did Aoi and Sakura.

 

“Thanks, everyone,” Chihiro said sheepishly.

 

2 months later

 

It was Christmas time at Hope’s Peak, and half the class was at the Christmas party. All the guys wore suits with bow ties. While the girls all wore dresses. As the party got underway Aoi, Mondo and Taka got up and started to dance to the music.

 

Junko began to cheer them on, While Makoto had his eyes on Kyoko. She was beautiful, she wore a long purple dress and had purple gloves on. He wanted to dance with her, but he wanted a slow song.

 

The pair had gotten a lot closer in the past 2 months, and at one point Junko called them the unofficial couple. Makoto knew deep down inside that unofficial was the best he was going to get. Kyoko was well above his league.

 

A few hours later

 

As the hours passed, the slower music began to play. Chihiro stood up and walked over to Mukuro.

 

“Hey Ikusaba,” he said nervously “Would you like to dance with me?”

 

At first, Mukuro was shocked that someone asked to dance with her.

 

However, a smile soon appeared on Mukuro face.

 

“Yes, I will,” she said. Chihiro offered his hand, and Mukuro took it, and the pair went to the dance floor shocking the other six.

 

“Wow check out Fujisaki,” Junko said stunned. Mondo and Taka began to cheer their bro on, while Makoto began to smile and he stood up and looked at Kyoko.

 

“Kirigiri will you dance with me?”

 

A smile appeared on Kyoko face, “Naegi I would love to.”

 

Makoto offered her his hand, and she took, and the pair joined Chihiro and Mukuro on the floor.

 

As the song began to end, Mukuro and Chihiro left the floor, while Makoto and Kyoko looked into each other's eyes.

 

“Kirigiri thank you for dancing with me” he whispered.

 

“It was a pleasure” she replied.

 

Then both of their heads moved closer to each other, and they kissed. Their lips parted, and Makoto looked worried.

 

“Oh crap, I’m sorry Kirigiri!”

 

Kyoko began to giggle and looked into his eyes. “It’s fine Naegi, that kiss was perfect.”

 

“It was?” He said shocked. “But that was my first ever kiss.”

 

Kyoko leaned in and kissed him again. “How was that?” She asked.

 

“Wonderful,” he said sheepishly. Kyoko began to giggle as she led him off the floor.

 

However, she was unaware that her father was watching her and he feared for his daughter safety.

 

An hour later

 

The party had finished, and Chihiro walked Mukuro back to her dorm room.

 

“Ikusaba, I want to say thank you for dancing with me,” he said sheepishly.

 

“It’s fine” she replied. “I really enjoyed the dance thank you for asking me.”

 

As they reached her dorm room. She kissed him on the cheek which caused him to blush.

 

“Geez, get a room will ya!” Junko giggled, which caused Makoto and Kyoko to laugh.

 

“If anybody has to get a room it’s those two,” Mukuro pointed at Makoto and Kyoko. The pair looked away embarrassed while the two sisters and Chihiro laughed.

 

“I hope you guys have a good Christmas and I will see all of you after the holidays,” Chihiro said smiling.

 

“You too,” Junko said giving Chihiro a peace sign.

 

Chihiro walked away smiling as the group went inside. Mukuro and Junko went straight to their rooms while Kyoko took Makoto to the living room and the par sat on the sofa.

 

“Naegi tonight was wonderful, I really enjoy myself” she smiled.

 

“Yeah me too,” Makoto said.

 

Kyoko smiled faded, and she looked sad. “Naegi, I think it’s now time I show you why I keep wearing gloves.”

 

Kyoko slowly took off her purple gloves, and Makoto felt sick and angry.

 

“Kirigiri what happened to your hands?”

 

Kyoko started to explain her past and Makoto got even angrier.

 

“Only Junko, Mukuro and the Headmaster have seen my hands,” she said.

 

“You mean your father right?” Makoto asked.

 

“Yes,” she said firmly.

 

“Can I touch your hands?” Makoto asked.

 

“You want to touch them?” Kyoko said shocked.

 

“Yes if that is ok?”

 

“I thought you would be disgusted by them?” Kyoko said sadly.

 

Makoto shook his head, and he reached out and touched Kyoko hands.

 

“Do you feel any pain?” He asked.

 

“No it just feels weird that’s all” she replied.

 

“Would you like me to stop?” He asked.

 

“Please don’t,” she whispered. “You’re the first person that has touched my ruined hands.”

 

“I’m truly honoured Kirigiri,” Makoto whispered back. “Since you showed me your hands. I will tell you something a secret that I’ve been keeping.”

 

Kyoko looked at Makoto with interest.

 

“I have a massive crush on you,” he said sheepishly. “Well I think it’s a crush….sorry I’ve never been in this position before. But every time I see you, my heart beats faster. During the two months, we weren’t talking. My heart felt pain because you didn’t want me to talk to you again.”

 

Hearing this made Kyoko cringe and she let out a sigh.

 

“Before the party started, I knew that I had no chance in dating you” Makoto said. “But after we kissed, I felt I had a chance. But after hearing about your past. I have no chance again” he chuckled.

 

“What makes you say that?” She asked softly.

 

“Because you don’t want to get hurt again by another guy.”

 

“But Naegi….” She whispered.

 

“Kirigiri, I like really like you a lot, and I wanted to ask you out. But given what’s happened in your past I’ve lost my chance. Which I’m a little bit saddened by. But your happiness and safety are all that matters to me.”  

 

“Idiot,” she said. “You being here with me brings me happiness” she smiled. Makoto began to blush.

 

Kyoko giggled, “you look so cute when you blush Naegi.” Makoto began to laugh as did Kyoko.

 

The pair looked at each other again, and Makoto felt that he had to ask her out, even if she would say no.

 

“Kirigiri will you go out with me?”

 

“Yes I will Naegi,” she smiled. She kissed him, and he was left stunned.

 

4 months ago, he had no friends, low self-esteem and felt useless. But now he had friends, his self-esteem was rebuilt, and now he had a girlfriend.

 

“Your parents will be in for a surprise,” she said.

 

“Oh, I’ve told them, I’m not going home now” Makoto replied.

 

Kyoko was shocked. “But I thought you were going home tomorrow?”

 

“That was the plan, but when I found out that you were staying here by yourself, I told them I was staying to keep a friend company” he sighed. “But of course, this caused my parents to panic in delight.”

 

“Panic in delight?” Kyoko replied sounding confused.

 

“Yeah, when my dad asked me if this friend was a boy or girl. I just said friend, him and my mum both thought girl. So my dad told me to get in there, and my mum told me to wear protection.”

 

Kyoko burst out laughing, and Makoto began to blush.

 

“Yeah so that was a conversation that I never want to have again” he sighed. “My parents were happy for me to stay and asked me if they could come over on Christmas day, which I’ve haven’t gotten back to them yet.”

 

“They should come over; I would like to meet my future in-laws” she joked.

 

“Kirigiri,” he said sheepishly.

 

“Naegi, or rather Makoto, I think it’s time that we called each other by our first names.”

 

“You sure?” Makoto asked.

 

Kyoko nodded. “Yes, I am.”

 

Makoto began to smile. “Kyoko you have made me really happy tonight.”

 

“You have made me really happy to Makoto” she replied, and the two kissed.

 

However unknown to the new couple, Junko was listening from afar with a smile on her face.

 

“Congrats Sweetheart and Babe” she muttered in a low voice.

 

Next morning

 

Junko and Mukuro had their suitcases all packed and ready to go home for the holidays.

 

“Hey Junko, shouldn’t we wake Makoto up, he is going to be late for his train home.” Junko didn’t reply at first as she already knew that he wasn’t going home.

 

“Maybe he has changed his mind Muku because Babe will be here by herself,” Junko replied.

 

“Hey guys,” Makoto said as he walked into the living room still in his sleeping clothes.

 

“Makoto are you getting ready?” Mukuro asked.

 

He shook his head. “Nope, I’m staying here for the holidays.”

 

Mukuro tilted her head in surprise, “what about your family? I’m sure they will be keen to see you again.”

 

“Yeah they are, but I have spoken to them on why I’m staying, and they are fine with it.”

 

“But still not seeing your family on Christmas day” Mukuro mumbled. Kyoko then walked into the living room and went over to Makoto and began to hold his hand.

 

“Junko, Mukuro,” she said smiling. “Me and Makoto have some good news to tell you two.”

 

“What’s that?” Junko asked.

 

“Me and Makoto have started dating,” Kyoko smiled.

 

Mukuro began to smile, “congrats you guys, I’m really happy for you two.”

 

“Geez, it took you two long enough!” Junko giggled. “But for real, I’m happy for you two,” she said giving the pair the thumbs up.

 

“Well we better head, Sweetheart, Babe have a great Christmas, and we will see in two weeks time,” Junko smiled.

 

“Likewise see you two in two weeks” Kyoko replied smiling.

 

The couple watched the sisters leave, and they were now alone for 2 whole weeks.

 

“Kyoko, I want to speak to your father,” Makoto said.

 

“Wait why?” Kyoko said in shock.

 

“Because of your past, your father will be concerned. I want to talk to him as your father and not our Headmaster.”

 

Kyoko paused and thought about it.

 

“Kyoko please, this is something I want to do” Makoto pleaded.

 

”Fine” she sighed. “We go together ok?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine” Makoto replied.

 

A few hours later

 

Makoto and Kyoko made their way to the Headmaster office, and they went inside.

 

“Naegi, Kyoko?” Jin said surprised.

 

“Hello, father” Kyoko replied. “Makoto wants to talk to you, and I wanted to see what your views were.”

 

“Makoto?” Jin said shocked.

 

“Yes, father. Me and Makoto have started dating.”

 

Makoto to rub his temple. “Kyoko can I take it from here?”

 

“Yes go on” she replied.

 

“Mr Kirigiri, I wish to speak to you as Kyoko father and not the Headmaster of this school,” Makoto said.

 

“Very well go on” Jin replied.

 

“First off, Kyoko told me what happened to her last year; it pained her a lot and no doubt to you as well.”

 

“It did a lot,” Jin said sadly. “To see Kyoko the way she was I felt despair.”

 

“That’s why I wanted to speak to you today about me and Kyoko dating,” Makoto said. “I wanted to know if you're happy with our relationship.”

 

Jin leaned back in his chair, giving himself time to think and then said. “I saw you two together at the party last night. I will admit that is the happiest I’ve seen Kyoko in a long time. But after what happened last year, I will always be worried if she starts dating again.”

 

Makoto closed his eyes and sighed. “I see.”

 

“However,” Jin said firmly. “I’ve heard nothing but good reports about you Naegi. You have grown out of your shell and made friends. You have helped others as well. If Kyoko wants to date you, then I don’t have a problem with it.”

 

Makoto opened his eyes and was delighted. “Thank you Mr Kirigiri, I really like your daughter, and I will do my best to protect her from harm.”

 

“Thank you Naegi,” Jin replied. “Has Kyoko shown you her hands?”

 

“Yes, I have,” Kyoko said firmly. Makoto was left confused why would Jin asked him that. Kyoko saw her boyfriend looking confused.

 

“Makoto the reason he asked that question is that. After we both saw my rotten hands for the first time. I asked my father to buy me gloves so I could hide my hands. My father asked me if I would show my hands to anyone. I replied saying only to those who I’m really close to, and I can trust.”

 

“You must trust Junko and Mukuro a lot then?” Makoto asked. “The pair are like sisters to me” she smiled.

 

“Naegi,” said Jin. “Is your parents picking you up?”

 

Makoto shook his head. “No, I told them I wasn’t coming home.”

 

Jin raised her eyebrow. “Why not?”

 

“Because Kyoko was going to stay at the school over the holidays and I didn’t want her to be alone.”

 

Jin looked at his daughter. “Is this true Kyoko?”

 

“Yes, father it is.”

 

“But why?” He asked.

 

“Because it’s what I wanted to do. I did plan to come and stay over at your house for Christmas eve straight through to boxing day,” she replied.

 

“I see, what about your parents Naegi are they happy for you not to come home?” Jin asked.

 

“Yes, once I told them the reason they were fine for the most part” he sighed. Kyoko started to giggle.

 

“They have asked if they could come over on Christmas day, but I’ve yet to give them an answer” Makoto said.

 

Jin leaned back in his seat again. “Well in that case, how about you and Kyoko stay over at my house for those 3 days and your parents and sister can come over, and we can have dinner together at my house.”

 

“Father,” Kyoko said clearly shocked.

 

“I don’t really want to impose myself or my family,” Makoto said.

 

Jin started to laugh. “It’s fine; I’m sure your mother and father will be interested to hear how you're getting on at school.”

 

Makoto didn’t know what to say, but he felt Kyoko hand on his.

 

“I’m happy to go along with my father idea if you're happy with it,” she said.

 

“Sure let’s make it happen,” Makoto said with a smile.

 

During the Christmas holidays, Makoto’s family came over to Jin’s house. Both Makoto’s parents and Komaru were happy that Makoto had changed for the better. When the news broke out that he was dating Kyoko. His parents were happy for the pair

 

4 months later

 

The group were sitting outside on the grass and thanks to the weather starting to pick up. Makoto and Kyoko relationship grew from strength to strength. However, only Junko, Murko and Jin knew of the relationship as Kyoko wanted it to be kept a secret.

 

“Hey guys,” Chihiro said walking up to them.

 

“Hey Fujisaki” Kyoko smiled.

 

“Ikusaba, is it ok if I can speak to you for a few seconds?” He asked.

 

“Yeah sure,” she said as she got up and the pair away.

 

“Do you think he is going to ask her out?” Makoto asked.

 

“Nah, can’t see it happening” Junko replied.

 

The trio looked on as they saw Mukuro folding her arms shaking her head. Then they saw Chihiro put his hands together as if he was begging her. Then he began to fist pump and walked away happily.

 

Mukuro came back to the group and sat back down.

 

“What was that all about?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Fujisaki wanted me to teach him how to fight,” she sighed.

 

“Ok, but why?” Junko asked.

 

“So he could defend himself, but I said no at first. But he started to beg, and I couldn’t say no after that.”

 

“Oh Muku, you big softy.” Junko giggled.

 

“Yeah yeah” Mukuro mumbled.

 

“Mukuro could you teach me how to fight. I want to learn so I can protect Kyoko from any danger” Makoto asked.

 

“Yeah sure,” she replied.

 

“Thank Mukuro” Makoto smiled.

 

The group then saw Byakuya walking up to them.

 

“Kirigiri,” he said.

 

“Yes, Togami?” Kyoko replied.

 

“Do you fancy going out on a date with me?” He asked.

 

The group were stunned that Byakuya such a question.

 

“Well, I’m waiting I don’t have all day” he huffed.

 

“Sorry Togami” Kyoko smiled. “But I don’t date losers.” She began to hold Makoto hand. “My heart has already been taken by Naegi, and he is more of a man than you will ever be.”

 

Byakuya was enraged, and he saw the pair holding hands.

 

“You can’t be serious, you're going out with Naegi,” he said in anger.

 

“Yeah she is, do you have a problem with that Togami?” Makoto asked. 

 

“But your nothing, I have money, I can buy her happiness. while you can’t,” Byakuya said.

 

“Being together brings me happiness, and it doesn’t cost him a penny. I love him” Kyoko said firmly.

 

Makoto leaned over, and the pair kissed. Byakuya felt sick from watching them and stormed off in anger.

 

“I love you to Kyoko,” Makoto said. He turned around to see Byakuya gone. “Hey, where did Togami go?” He asked.

 

“I think he was going away to throw up when he saw you two kissing,” Mukuro said. “This does pose a problem now.”

 

“What do you mean Muku?” Junko asked.

 

“Well since Togami knows about Kyoko and Makoto relationship. He will tell everyone.”

 

“It’s fine,” Kyoko said. “I doubt the class will care that much.”

 

“Yeah Babe is right” Junko added. “I bet half the class being happy for you two.”

 

2 months later

 

It was the last day of school, and the group were in class.

 

“Listen class up,” Chisa said cheerfully. “Teaching this class has been a blast, we have our ups and down as many classes do. I want all of you off to have a good summer, and I will see you all for the second year.”

 

As the class began to leave, Chihiro went up to the group.

 

“Hey guys, I want to say this first year has been a blast. I hope you all of you have a great summer holiday and Ikusaba thank you for teaching me how to defend myself.”

 

“No problem Fujisaki,” Mukuro smiled. “Keep safe, and we will see you in 2 months time.” Chihiro nodded and left the class.

 

The group went to their dorm room, and Makoto began to chuckle. “To think this is where it all started.”

 

“Yip,” Junko said. “You have changed a lot Sweetheart, and for the better, I may add.”

 

“I couldn’t have made it this far without you guys,” he said.

 

“Geez, this isn’t the time to get all mushy on us” Junko joked.

 

He began to laugh. “From the bottom of my heart, Junko, Mukuro thank you for always believing in me and being such awesome friends.” Junko and Mukuro both began to blush.

 

This made Kyoko laugh. “It’s not very often we both see you two blushing at the same time.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Junko mumbled. “Come we better head for the train.”

 

The group left the school with their suitcases, and they made their way to the train station.

 

“Babe where you are going?” Junko asked.

 

“I’m going to stay at Makoto’s house for the summer” Kyoko replied.

 

“Remember to wear a rubber Sweetheart. Me and Muku don’t want to be aunts just yet” Junko joked. Makoto began to blush as Mukuro and Kyoko laughed.

 

A train pulled into the station, “Well this is our train,” Mukuro said sadly. “Take care you two, and me and Junko will see you two in 2 months time.”

 

“Will do,” Makoto smiled. “Take care Mukuro, Junko.”

 

“Catch you later, Sweetheart, Babe” Junko said with a peace sign. The two sisters got the train and waved the couple goodbye as the train left the station.

 

A few minutes later another train arrived, and the couple got on and got themselves a seat.

 

“Our first summer together, I’m looking forward to this.” Kyoko smiled at her boyfriend.

 

“Same here, it’s going to be a blast,” Makoto replied, and the pair kissed. As the train left the station for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for writing.
> 
> Here is a shout out to Doomqwer. He/she (sorry I don't know what gender you are) give me the idea for this story.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
